A Stranded White Rose
by WeissRose
Summary: Ruby and Weiss are on their way somewhere. It doesn't matter where. What does matter is that their airship is shot down. The prologue is short but depending on feedback I will produce longer chapters If I can keep good ideas coming.
1. Chapter 1

"How much longer Weiss~", Ruby groaned wearily as she slumped lower into her seat, her wolf ears drooping accordingly.

"Sit up, dolt! You'll ruin your back sitting like that! We should be there in a few more hours now go to sleep!", Weiss said with her usual ire.

Little did they know their ride was about to be cut short as a rocket cut through the sky towards their air ship. Up in the cockpit the co-pilot noticed the blip from the missile and alerted the captain.

However it was far too late and as the airship lurched in an attempt to dodge the incoming rocket Weiss and Ruby were thrown together.

"Wha- gah! ", Ruby shouted as she was launched from her seat and into Weiss'. "S-sorry Weiss."

As Ruby began to push herself up she noticed a softness that was unexpected. "R-RUBY!" Weiss screamed and pushed hard on Ruby to get her off.

Just then an explosion rocked the ship and everything went dark as an engine was disintegrated in the blast.

Emergency lights illuminated the co-pilot as he burst through the door and yelped, "We've been hit by a missile! The left engine is completely gone! We're going down!"

"What?!" Weiss exclaimed as a feeling of weightlessness settled over the three of them. "Aren't we over the middle of the ocean?!"

Ruby began to hyperventilate and was on the verge of a full blown panic attack. "I don't want to die I haven't done so many things! I wanted to go to Beacon and become a famous Archeologist! I wanted to go on a romantic honeymoon with the love of my life"

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted as her partner fell ever deeper into the pits of despair. "Y-y-yes Weiss?"

Weiss grabbed Ruby's shoulders and held her steady. Looking into Ruby's eyes Weiss began to tell her off and to get back in shape, but she was cut off as she noticed that there was something deep in Ruby's eyes that she wasn't sure she wanted to see.

They say that the eyes are the window to the soul. And Ruby's eyes were wide open. Inside was a deep seated fear that the end was coming and that she would lose the one she loved. It was perfectly clear who she loved. In fact it was so clear that Weiss knew without a doubt that she would stay by Ruby's side for the rest of their lives, be it the next few minutes or any years to come.

For Ruby Rose was deeply in love with Weiss Schnee. As Weiss came to this realization everything went black around her and she hugged Ruby close. For Weiss Schnee was deeply in love with Ruby Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! I hope you liked my prologue... It's the first thing I've ever written that I actually wanted to write. Please review it and let me know if you'd like to see more. I really appreciate any feedback you can give me. Thanks!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

The quiet sounds of waves crashing against rocks could be heard in the distance. Weiss felt a pain in her side as she sat up. She had what was probably the worst headache she had ever experienced.

As she looked around she could see

pieces of metal strewn about the beach she sat on. Looking down she say that on such piece was lodged into her side. Luckily it was a relativity small piece and would be easily removed when help arrived.

Standing up, Weiss surveyed the area, looking for anything that might give her a better idea of what had happened. While searching she noticed a red cloak flapping in the distance. Perplexed she slowly walked over to it and realized that it it concealed a person.

Leaning down she turned the person over and saw that it was girl, and a faunus. Weiss wondered who this girl could be. 'She's kind of cute,' Weiss thought to herself as she stood up to see if there were any other survivors of what was obviously an explosive crash landing. There were none but the mangled bodies of whom she could only assume we're the pilot and co-pilot based on their uniforms.

Over the course of all of her searching her headache had begun to fade. Unfortunately Weiss had no memories of what had happened before the crash or really anything at all. 'Who is that girl in the red cape? Where were we going? What happened?' Weiss asked herself these questions and, of course, found no answers.

As she walked back to the girl with the red cape Weiss noticed that said girl was beginning to stir. Rushing to her side Weiss began to help her up. Looking around the girl saw the destruction and began to shake. But as her eyes fell upon Weiss she became noticeably calmer and then she screamed out, "Weiss! Oh my god, when I saw the wreckage I thought you might be dead! I was so worried… Are you ok?!"

"I'm ok… ummm… who are you? I mean I know who I am. I think. But I can't really remember anything else," Weiss said hesitantly. "I-it's me… Ruby…" Ruby became downcast and was on the verge of another breakdown when a crack appeared in the sky and rain came pouring down.

Weiss' eyes widened and she said, "We need to get to the trees and make a shelter! I don't want to catch a cold out here!" After Weiss helped Ruby up they shuffled over to the tree line. "W-Weiss you r-really don't remember m-me?" Weiss looked at her and saw her downturned face. "N-no… I'm sorry. I don't recognize you at all. But it won't matter soon if we can't find some shelter," Weiss said. Ruby straightened up and said "Give me just a minute I'll find us some shelter!" She then bolted off using her semblance leaving Weiss standing under the meager cover of the trees. "R-RUBY!" she exclaimed.

A few minutes later Weiss heard a rustling in the trees and then a blur of red stopped a few feet in front of her which, of course, caused her to jump about a mile high. Once Weiss was done screaming bloody murder Ruby stammered out an apology. "S-s-sorry Weiss I didn't mean to scare you. There's a cave this way. I already started a fire. Follow me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome Back! I've decided that I'll write a smaller chapter more often than if I was writing a longer chapter. I'll try to upload everyday but I may not be able to if school becomes too arduous. Thanks for reading!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

After nearly 30 minutes Weiss and Ruby finally made it to the cave that Ruby had set up. There was a fire already inside, burning hot enough to warm the cave and keep the freezing rain outside. Some leaves had been laid down next to the fire as a makeshift cot.

Collapsing on to the leaves Weiss began to cry. "W-Weiss what's wrong?!" Ruby said desperately. Ruby ran over and kneeled next to Weiss. Weiss continued to cry and tried describe her feelings. "I-I-I'm s-sorry... I can't r-r-" Ruby hushed Weiss and held her in her arms. "It's ok Weiss you don't need to say anything right now. It's ok." Ruby repeated this until Weiss calmed down. She continued to hold Weiss until they both fell asleep to the sounds of the rain.

The next morning Weiss woke to find herself lying next to the embers of a dying fire, with no Ruby to be found. Weiss had begun to panic but as she sat up she realized that her wounds had been cleaned and bandaged with pieces of what appeared to be Ruby's shirt.

Searching the cave Weiss discovered that Ruby had left a small pile of fruits and nuts next to her. Taking a few of the berries Weiss stood and left the cave. A quick survey revealed that Ruby had hung her cloak up to dry. As Weiss discovered the cloak a rustling could be heard from the trees. Looking frantically towards the sound Weiss hesitantly called out, "Ruby?..." Cautiously walking towards the area where the sounds had come from Weiss grew more and more nervous. Suddenly Ruby burst out of the trees brandishing what appeared to be a fishing rod. "Surprise!" Ruby shouted as she raised the rod over her head triumphantly.

Weiss, of course, screamed bloody murder. "RUBY?! What do you THINK you're doing?! Scaring the shit out of me for no apparent reason!"

"But Weiss... I thought you'd be happy to see that I've gotten us plenty of fish…" Ruby stated dejectedly as her ears drooped and her tail fell between her legs in a submissive position. "At least enough for a few days!" Ruby said as she began to perk back up to her usual self.

"You dolt! Don't scare me like that! We have no idea what could be out here with us!" Weiss very nearly shouted. She was, as per her usual, although she wasn't aware of it, entirely annoyed with Ruby's attitude towards the situation they were unfortunately forced in.

Sighing Weiss decided to let her anger go for now and said, "Let's just go inside and start preparing this so we can have some lunch." Ruby, being her usual perky self again, jumped for joy as her tail began to wag wildly.

Back in the cave the two sat down at opposite ends of the small pile of embers that had been their fire. "How did you even start a fire in the first place?" Weiss questioned Ruby. "Well you know how my semblance is speed? Well I just used that in combination with another time honored method of starting fires and... voila!" Ruby then proceeded to show Weiss exactly how she'd started the fire by laying down a somewhat broad piece of wood which she had shaven some kindling off of using a sharp rock. She then took a somewhat thick stick, of which she had sharpened the end to a dull point, and placed it over the kindling. Finally, she took her hands and placed them on the sides of the stick and began to rub them together as if she was warming her hands over a fire. Of course, this hand rubbing was much faster because Ruby was using her semblance to increase the speed dramatically.

The fire started in a matter of seconds and Ruby placed the now burning log into a pile that Weiss had pre-made to be their new fire place. Afterwards the two sat in a vaguely uncomfortable silence, skinning a couple of fish and setting them over their measly fire. It would be several hours before they were cooked enough to be edible. Ruby broke the silence with a question neither truly wanted to bring up. "W-Weiss… do you… r-really not… remember me?" Weiss' face slowly turned into a frown and said "N-no… I'm sorry I don't remember anything before waking up on the beach yesterday…" Ruby's ears drooped and her head slowly dropped down as she drew up her knees. The only sounds to be heard after that were the quite crackling of the fire and the nearly imperceptible sobs of Ruby Rose as she contemplated what this meant for her hopes and dreams. Weiss had almost not noticed that Ruby had started crying but was alerted when she realized that her fellow had been shaking, and it obviously wasn't from being cold, what with her cloak and the fire blazing not 3 feet in front of her. Weiss shuffled over to Ruby's side and pulled her in for a light hug. Ruby's sobbing became more audible as she shifted her weight to lean on Weiss' shoulder.

Nearly an hour later Ruby was sound asleep on Weiss' lap. 'I hated to see her cry like that…' Weiss thought. 'What do I mean to her that would make her feel this way? A better question would be what did she mean to me?' As Weiss thought these questions she picked Ruby up and lay her down upon their makeshift cot and, after a seconds thought, lay down her self. Snuggling up to Ruby Weiss began to drift off to sleep. 'Maybe tomorrow will bring us answers...'


	4. UPDATE

**I'm SO SO sorry for not updating like I said I would. It's not even because things got busy. I've just been having a hard time finding motivation to write. And I'm also finding it hard to come up with my story. I have no plans for anything really and I just write what comes to mind. Which is dumb and I don't recommend it. But that's how I roll. Anyways I'll be posting a rel chapter on Friday and it will be a long one. Then I'm going to focus on writing as much as can each day and then I'll post the next chapter on Fridays. So expect longer chapters. I'm not sure how long each will be but probably at least 1,100 words. Again I'm sorry for breaking my promise to post daily almost immediately. But I look forward to seeing your reviews on Friday!**


	5. UPDATE PART 2

Hey So I know I completely and utterly failed to keep my promise... And I'm incredibly sorry about that. But on the bright side I have a collab out! It's between me and White_Rose_Is_My_Life and I have no clue what kind of schedule he might be looking for but the first chapters out now! on my profile! It was mainly written by him but I'm gonna be writing some bits in upcoming chapters. I'm also the editor! I look forward to seeing you guys at the new story! Thank you!


End file.
